A Club Full of Weirdos
by Aya Hinata
Summary: Rika Tokagouwa is just an average girl going into Ouran High School. But what she encounters there was beyond anything she ever imagined. The Ouran High School Host Club! OCx?


Author's Note: Seems I've been getting into alot of different **_Subject's_** lately besides **_Fruits Basket_**. Suppose that's a good thing right? Anyway.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own **_Ouran High School Host Club_**. Or any of the people or animes mentioned in this fic.  
Claimer: I DO own any oc's introduced here.

Code Green Warning: Slight OOCness probably, knowing me it's highly possible so my apologies. I try getting personalities right but sometimes it's difficult.

Code Yellow Warning: Swearing, Cosplay and Crossdressing (Obviously talking about Haruhi)

Code RED Warning: May contain violence not suitable to children. Please consult Doctor before use.

Disclaimer: Code Color Warnings, the original ones, belong to those FBI and Firefighter people...But the ones above are mine.. I don't think there's a code yellow though.. oh well.. ON WITH IT!

_

* * *

Original Cast:  
**The Lord: **Tamaki Suou  
**The Shadow King: **Kyouya Ootoro  
**The Shota: **Mitsu Harinozuka (aka Honey)  
**The bodyguard: **Takashi Morinozuka (aka Moe)  
**The Devil Twins: **Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin  
**The Crossdesser: **Haruhi Fujioka (aka Haru-chan) _

Character's brought to life by me:  
**The New Heroine: **Rika Tokagouwa  
**Other's: **Any other's that I decide to add in the near future but can't think of right now 

* * *

The Ouran High School Host club fangirl brings to you...  
An Aya Hinata production...

Å Çlub Full øf Weirdøs  
Chapter 1: Enter The Outcast

* * *

The bell rang as a flock of doves flew brilliantly past the clocktower. It was a beautiful day. And it was also an unusual day for Rika. Rika Tokagouwa was entering a new school starting on this day. She wondered what kind of school this was. It was told to her plenty of time's it was for rich kids. But Rika didn't care. So what if she wasn't very rich? She wasn't poor either for that matter. She hated both the uniforms of this new school.

The school that she was now entering was called Ouran High School. A high school that rich people would invest in beyond believe. However, she decided to enter this school with pride and dignity. Not with money. She also went in wearing an outfit of her own. There was no way in hell that Ouran was going to get her to wear that god-awful girl's uniform. There was just no way in hell at all.

She walked through the arched hallway that was outside, pillars flowing on both sides of her seeming to make an illusional endless hallway of which she was heading. If nothing else, Rika Tokagouwa was sure to get lost within five minutes or less according to her historical records of being known to get lost in huge places such as this. Even with a map she'd still manage to get lost one way or another.

She past a certain large building. Seemingly one of the main ones. She stared at it awhile before shrugging and going into the large white double doors. She went up the red velvet carpeted stairways, almost in complete awe at the design of this wondrous place. She went into the hallways. Passing many a doorway and not very interested of what they held. She stopped and looked out the window. This place seemed to be famous for it's thousands of doves. Cause outside the window flew about 12 more of them.

She continued on and stopped under a sign that said _3rd Music Room_. For a moment she blinked at it before opening the door. _I guess they don't like music that much if it looks so unused.. _She thought. But once both doors were open, rose petals flew out in a breeze past her. And she could make out 7 distinct figures. Some tall, all thin, and one small.

"Welcome to our club" Sang a tall blonde, holding a rose out for her. Somehow he had managed to move in 10 feet in the moment she had seen them. She slowly closed the door in his face. Her head slowly creaked behind her. "What... the bloody hell.. was that..?" She said, twitching. But before she knew it the doors swung open again out of nowhere. She jumped back as the blonde leaned forward slightly.

"Oh, how kawaii" He sang. "And what is a fine young beautiful angel like you doing in this place..? Oh.. Perhaps this is fate..." He took her hand in both of his. " Destiny has brought us both together.. oh how heavenly that our destinies are intertwined.." He said, full of himself. Rika narrowed her eyes blankly before ripping her hand away. "The only thing that's **_intertwined _**is your lack of common sense and your atrocious imagination.." She said point flat.

The blonde was silent a moment before sulking in a sitting position in the corner while poking the floor infront of him. The aura around him obviously said _Dooooooom Dooooom _. She noticed all the other members giving him a look before they sighed.

"Looks like Tamaki's been rejected again.." Said a tall thin guy with black hair and glasses. " No matter.. Nothing new..." He finished adjusting his glasses. Rika blinked watching all this in utter confusion. Just what in the world was going on in this room?

She then stopped, blinking in confusion as two identical looking boys examined her in the same pattern on each side of her as if there was a mirror between her. "Uhm.. Excuse me..? But.. what are you doing..?" She asked.

The two looked at eachother quietly then put one hand on both her shoulders. "You must be the new student-" Started one, with a slightly deep, but light at the same time (and kinda cute) voice. "- Rika Tokagouwa!" Finished the other, with a slightly lighter voice.

She blinked. " Ah! H- how the hell did y- you know that?" She stammered slightly, lost, confused, and now starting to get a little bit ticked.

They looked at eachother, hands still on her shoulders and smiled, before replying in unison. " We just know.." She stared at them semi-blankly. "Okay.. that was rather creepy.." She said calmly. "Now can you let go of my shoulders before I break your arms off..?" She asked blankly.

The twins smiled and nuzzled their heads against the side of the face of the new person who's now gained their interest. "Aw, but it's fun.." They said in unison once again but making themselves coo with the lovey doveyness of a dotting mother or father. "Breaking their arms off would completely reduce our budget and cost tons of money to replace... So please don't no matter what they say.." Said the one in glasses as he wrote something in some sort of file.

She started waving her arms wildly. "What the hell is going on here, who the hell are you people and why are you two weirdos clinging to my face!" She yelled.

The twins pulled away slightly looking over at the blonde known as Tamaki, who jumped to his feet and turned, giving a smile and a tooth sparkled. "Well then.. We shall introduce ourselves..." He went over to the group. " We bring fortune and romance to women.." He smiled. " Prince Tamaki Suou... Ready to touch your radiant blooming skin.." He made a slight bowing pose.

The boy with glasses adjusted them slightly, bringing his glasses down so that his dark eyes showed. " Vice President and Club treasurer, Kyouya Ootoro..." He said calmly, clearly annoyed by Tamaki's introduction of himself, and he liked money alot, as far as Rika could tell.

"I'm Mitsu Harinozuka!" beamed a little short blonde with a bunny doll as he jumped around. "Please call me Honey-chan!" He said happily. Clearly he was the Shota of the group, as Rika understood.

A broad boy, very tall, with black hair put his hand behind his head. " Takashi Morinozuka.." He said calmly. Apparently he wasn't one that talked much, as Rika concluded.

"We are the devils of the club and the school..." Said the light redhaired twins, of course in Unison, as they hooked arms around the other's shoulder, with an amusing looking smirk that clearly said "We are hot this way and we know it!". "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" They announced. They were the ones who liked to have fun, Rika thought. It was probably true too.. And apparently they liked speaking at the same time a little too much.

"And I'm one of the newer members, Haruhi Fujioka.. pleased to meet you Rika Tokagouwa.." Said a person with short hair and brown eyes. This person seemed to be one of the sane ones.

Then all 7 announced at the same time. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club!" Rika studied each of these people carefully. Quite a few of them were out of their minds. " Ouran High School Host Club..." She said slowly, staring blankly. "Starring Ben Aflac!" Points at Tamaki. " Harry Potter!" Points at Kyouya. "Momiji Sohma!" Points at Mitsu. " Samurai Kenshin!" Points at Takashi. "Super Mario and Luigi smash brothers!" Points at Hikaru and Kaoru. "And Lindsay Lohen!" Points at Haruhi.

The members blinked at the weird introduction she had made. Kyouya just stared blankly, apparently not liking the fact that he was being referred to as Harry Potter. Haruhi blinked. "You used a girl actress on me.." Haruhi said. Rika blinked. "Well you **_are _**a girl, are you not..?" She asked. Everyone in the room fell into silence looking at her. "What..?" Rika said looking at the 7 other people. "You mean you already knew that Haruhi was a girl..?" Tamaki asked. Rika nodded and he squealed. "Noo! I was unable to protect my daughter.. shame on me!" He yelled. Rika sweatdropped. "Ehh..."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother. "If she was able to see through Haruhi.. I wonder..." Kaoru inquired. Hikaru put a finger to his chin along with Kaoru. "I wonder how she'd do at-" Hikaru said, before they both spoke at the same time "- The **_Guess who's Hikaru!_** game!" They beamed.

Rika rose a brow. "The 'guess who's who?' game..?" She asked. These two were weird beyond belief. "The **_Guess Who's Hikaru! _**game!" They repeated. Rika stared blankly. "What a weird kind of game.. Sorry not interested.." She said turning to leave but twins got infront of her. "You should play it.." They said. Rika just attempted to go around them, but they just moved the same way to block. "You must play.." They urged.

Rika sighed agitated. " I am not playing such a stupid game.." So she pushed **_through _**them. Which kind of surprised them in a metaphorical sort of way. The 7 of them watching in confusion, blankness, awe, disbelief, and agitation as she walked away. _The **Guess Who's Hikaru! **game..? Never heard of such an odd thing... Man those two ARE weird... _She thought. _But kind of cute though... _

****

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note: about 4-5 pgs happy? I'm sure chapter 2 will come out farely soon.  
Coming up! **_A Club Full of Weirdos_**! _Chapter 2: The Guess Who's Hikaru game!

* * *

"Maybe your my love" -Opening Theme Song._


End file.
